


Housekeeping

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [91]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux is surprised.





	

Hux is ready to split up the two loves of his life… by force, if necessary. He can hear them from down the corridor, and he’s terrified that they’ve finally come to blows in envy. His blaster clicked to stun, he pushes the door open and…

Kylo is… supervising the maintenance droid that scoots across the floor cleaning the carpet, and Millicent isn’t (for once) locked in the ‘fresher.

She’s curled around Kylo’s neck, her tail a choker as she holds onto his shoulder. He’s dusting and tidying as he goes, singing to her as she meows loudly in an atonal accompaniment. They’re… happy.

Hux stops, admiring them as they go. Kylo hates housework, so he’s obviously doing this to be kind. Watching the two of them makes his heart hurt, and he walks up behind to kiss each of them in turn.

“You’re early,” Kylo comments.

“I’m right on time.” He might have missed this otherwise, and he smiles as Millicent rubs into his cheek, but doesn’t leave Kylo’s shoulders. She’s accepted him at last.


End file.
